21 Jump Street : Captain Hanson
by JCL-Tennant-Piper-1985
Summary: Captain Adam Fuller is retiering. The Jump Street program needs a new captain and leader. Who better then Tom Hanson? TomJudy NO SLASH. Denis Booker will also be in this story. Disclaimer: I do not own 21 Jump Street. But I do own the plot and the OC's.
1. Captain Hanson one

21 Jump Street : Captain Tom Hanson

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of 21 Jump Street they belong to their respective owners. I do own the plot and officer's Lang, Kinney, Taylor, Sands and Beckett.

AN: What if at the end of season four, Tom doesn't quit being a cop, but only leaves the 21 Jump Street Program? And Booker did the same after he'd gotten Tom out of prison?

Captain Adam Fuller sat in Captain Nathan Simmons office. He said "Look Nathan, I'm due for retirement. I need someone to replace me as the head of the 21 Jump Street program."

Simmons asked "and who do you have in mind for this job?" Fuller replied "Sergeant Tom Hanson" Simmons nodded "yeah he's a good cop, I knew his father. If I was to be honest he's a better cop then his father was.

But if I remember correctly he left the program, claiming he was sick of going into high schools and busting teens." He added "he went into the CIA. He is currently agent Hanson."

He added "he is retiring from the CIA, and is coming back to work at my prescient, where I'll reinstate his status as Sergeant."

He continued "Before he went into the CIA, he went into intelligence for about two years after he left the Jump Street program. Then he also left there and went on to join the CIA. It was during his brief stint in intelligence, that he gained his sergeant status."

Fuller nodded "yeah I'm aware of this that is why I want him to take over my job. I've been undercover in a school once since I took over Jump Street after Jenko was killed."

He added "besides, from what I've heard and seen of Tom lately, his teenage youthfulness is finally gone. He by no means looks like he's just turned forty, but he doesn't look like a teen anymore either."

He added "and I also want Sergeants Hanson, Penhall, Ioki and Booker to work along side him. Tom would be the head guy, but the other four would deal with separate cases, they would be like superior officers for the other officers going under cover.

The recently new system at Jump Street works, where the older officers whom are getting to old and looking to old to pass for a teens, are superior officers to the younger ones.

The crime rate in schools has raised over twenty five percent since the early nineties, now we've just reached 2003, and it is out of control.

The teenage population, a good proportion leave school and end up in prison merely months later, especially these gangs."

Simmons sighed and revealed "It's funny that you should bring this to me, seeing as at the end of the month Hanson will be promoted to Captain, status.

He doesn't know this. But I feel, that a guy who has spent the last twelve years as a member of the CIA, is well and truly pasted the status of a sergeant."

Fuller said "good, I'm a captain, Jenko was one before me, so it's only fitting that Hanson is one when he takes over, and that's if he agrees of course."

He continued "Sergeants Penhall and Ioki currently work at the academy, training the new recruits, Penhall in target practice and Ioki in self defence and combat."

He added "and last time I checked sergeant Hanson is working for the D.A. And Booker has returned to his previous job before he came to Jump Street."

Simmons frowned "wait a minute, you mean to tell me there are two sergeants Hanson's?" Fuller smiled "yes Judy Hanson formerly known as Hoffs married Tom Hanson, soon to be Captain Hanson."

He added "Judy was presented with sergeant status before she went to work with the D.A. If she agrees to come back to onto the Jump Street program, her status will be reinstated to her."

Simmons asked "do you think Hanson will agree to it, do you think any of them will agree to this?" Fuller sighed "I don't honestly know, I hope so, 21 Jump Street belonged to both of Tom and Judy Hanson, Doug Penhall and Harry Ioki before I even came on the scene."

He continued "and as for Denis Booker, I think he may be the hardest of the lot to convince. It is in his nature to not give anything up without a fight."

Simmons grimaced at this. He sighed "all right Adam, I'll make the calls, and ask them all to come here first thing tomorrow morning, where you can present your idea to them."

Fuller nodded in satisfaction, as he watched Simmons make the first call, the first call being to Tom Hanson.


	2. Captain Hanson two

21 Jump Street : Captain Tom Hanson

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of 21 Jump Street they belong to their respective owners. I do own the plot and officer's Lang, Kinney, Taylor, Sands and Beckett.

Tom Hanson had officially retired from the CIA. He was returning back to the profession of a cop. He vowed to never go back into that gig after he left intelligence. But here he was missing being a cop, most of all missing working at 21 Jump Street.

They were the days, he was young and baby faced. He was not hardened or as wise to the world as he was today. The CIA had hardened him out; they had shown him things worse then a drug bust, or a high speed car chase.

He had had access and clearance to information and files that intelligence could only imagine and dream of. And during his two year stint in that area of police work, he had clearance to some high extensive material, but nothing as extensive or as secretive as the CIA.

Tom turned from looking out of the window, as his eldest son of seventeen played with his younger siblings in the back yard. He smiled content; he had a beautiful wife and four amazing children.

James the eldest was seventeen going on eighteen. Emily was fifteen going on sixteen. Daniel was twelve going on thirteen and finally Trinity was eight going on nine.

Tom had started to date Judy Hoffs, now better known as Mrs. Hanson, when he quit the Jump Street program. Judy had left less then four months later, and had joined the D.A.

A year later Judy had become pregnant with their eldest son, James Douglass Hanson, named after Doug and the late Jenko. He was a spitting image of his father, but with a lighter skin tone compared to his mother and a slightly darker tone compared to his father.

Four months after Judy had discovered she was pregnant with James, she and Tom got engaged and married two months later, whilst Judy was six months pregnant. Luckily for Judy, that she was so petite that she was never overly large, even at nine months pregnant.

Doug had been Tom's best man, while a close friend Judy had gone to the academy with, was her matron of honour. Her father had walked her down the isle, with her dressed in a gown of ivory white silk.

Then two years later, four months before Tom had joined the CIA, Emily Ella Hanson was born. A spitting image of her mother, but still with the same skin tone as her older brother, they supposed that's what tended to happen when your father was a white American and your mother an African American.

Then three years later, Daniel Harry Hanson was born, he was a spitting image of his mother, but still his skin tone matched his other siblings. He was named after Harry Ioki.

Then finally four years later their youngest daughter and child, was born. Trinity Victoria Hanson, she was the perfect female version of her father, but still with the slightly darker skin tone compared to his own. She was a true daddy's girl, like Daniel was a devoted mommy's boy.

Both Tom and Judy had aged well. They did not look their age, which was forty. Tom especially looked younger then he was. He looked to be only in his early thirties, while Judy looked like she was in her mid thirties. Neither one had a grey hair in sight, not even wrinkles were yet an issue either.

Judy called out from the kitchen "Tom will you please come and help set the table for dinner." Tom grinned and headed for the kitchen. He stopped in the door way and took in the sight of his wife of almost seventeen years.

He loved her more then living life it self. She and their four children were his entire world. She to him was a goddess. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him so her back was resting against his chest.

She sighed appreciatively when he suckled her ear lobe into his mouth and gently suckled and nibbled. He gently caressed her hips as he kissed his way down her jaw line before turning her around to face him and capturing her mouth with his own in a loving and passionate kiss.

She wound her fingers through his soft and short slightly spiky locks. He pulled her closer and slanted his mouth over hers hungrily.

They separated when they heard a pained moan from near the kitchen door. James had his hand covering his eyes. He smirked and jokingly quipped "ah man, I think I'm mentally scared for life. I lost count how my countless times I've walked in on this exact same scene."

His parents laughed, being familiar with his mock and playful whining every time he caught them making out like teenagers. Tom laughed at his son and commented half jokingly and half seriously.

"Well excuse me, but I could say the same, about catching you doing a hell of a lot more with Lillian Portman then I was currently doing with your mother thank you very much.

Be thankful it was me who had caught you and not your mother, or worse yet, it could have been the Portman's that caught you in the act that day."

James grimaced and shuddered at the mere images that came to mind, when he thought of what it would have been like if it had been his girl friend of three years, whose parents had caught them and not his easy going father.

Tom smirked as his son visibly shuddered and grimaced. He knew exactly what his son was thinking of and all the scenarios that his mind was managing to come up with.

Tom chuckled and sighed, his eldest was growing up. He knew his son was no longer a baby. That had been solidified for him when he had caught him making love to his girl friend.

Lillian Michelle Portman was petite with slender curves. She was five foot five. With a head of bouncing fiery red waist length curls. She was olive skinned with high cheek bones and big bright green eyes, and pouty kissable pink lips. In short she was very beautiful. Even Tom had to admit, that his son had exquisite taste.

Tom was about to set the table when his cell phone rang from in his back jean pocket. He removed it from his pocket and pressed the button to except the call. He spoke "Hello."

He left the kitchen when the caller identified themselves on the other end of the line. Once in the living room he asked "Captain Simmons what can I do for you?"

He nodded and said "right. But I was under impression that you wanted me to come into your office first thing Monday morning, not tomorrow morning."

He raised an eyebrow "Captain Adam fuller? What does he want with me?" He nodded "Judy as well? What does my wife have to do with this?"

He sighed "alright, we'll be there first thing. Yeah, ok see you first thing." Tom hung up and placed his cell on the coffee table and went back into the kitchen. He entered the kitchen to see James was already setting the table and was almost done.

Judy turned from stirring the bolognaise sauce. She noticed her husband was frowning she asked "what's the matter love? Who was on the phone?"

Tom replied "I'll tell you later on in bed" Judy nodded worried. It must have been important and to do with work if he was unable to say anything in front of their eldest son.

Judy said "Tom can you call in Emily, Daniel and Trinity and tell them their dinner is ready?" Tom Nodded and headed straight for the back yard, he called out "Emily, Daniel, Trinity come on inside, dinner is ready."

Daniel asked "what's for dinner any way?" Tom grinned and replied "Spaghetti Bolognaise. Daniel's face including his sisters lit up like a Christmas tree and they came running into the house.

Tom chuckled, all four of his children loved spaghetti Bolognaise, especially when their mother made it. He had to admit, he was very fond of his wife's cooking as well.

He called after them "stopping run inside the house, your going to end up breaking something. If you insist upon running all over the place, then go back out in the yard. I assure you, me and your brother won't mind at all, it'll just mean more spaghetti for us."

"Sacrilege" Emily yelped indignantly. This in return caused the rest of the family to burst out laughing. Tom entered the kitchen and received a very dark look from his eldest daughter. He merely grinned at her teasingly and took his usual seat at the table.

Later on that night, Tom and Judy were in bed. Judy was finishing up her work on her lap top, while Tom was sitting thinking over what Fuller could possibly want with him and Judy. They hadn't seen much of him since last Christmas, when the whole Jump Street gang, including Blow fish had gotten together.

Judy sighed when her husband began to fidget with his pillows. When he punched the pillow for the second time, she huffed a sigh and said "Alright. That's it, spit it out. I know something is bothering you.

I've known and been married to you long enough to recognise when something is bothering you. Now what is it? Is it about that phone call from earlier on?"

Tom nodded "yeah it was. Captain Nathan Simmons called. He says he wants me to come in tomorrow first thing, instead Monday. Also you were invited as well, and it wasn't casual invite either, this concerns you as well."

Judy raised an eye brow "me" she asked "what has this got to do with me? I thought Simmons was planning on giving you back your job as a sergeant at his prescient?"

Tom replied "it's not really Simmons who wants to see us, more Like Captain Adam Fuller." Judy, she frowned "Adam?" She sighed "but why? We've not worked with Adam since leaving Jump Street."

Tom asked "perhaps he wants us work with him. Would you be willing to go back to being a cop?" Judy saved her work on her lap top before switching it off and putting it to one side.

She replied "I don't honestly know. Yeah I suppose I do miss some of the aspects of being a cop, especially when we worked at Jump Street. We worked as team on a regular basis with Doug, Harry, Adam and Denis. I miss that at times."

Tom sighed "any way we'll deal with in the morning. I'm going to sleep, if I've got to deal with both Adam and Simmons concerning work, then I want to be awake at least."

Judy chuckled and switched the bedside lamp off and snuggled under the covers wrapped in her husband's arms. They shared a cuddle and a few lazy kisses before falling to sleep still wrapped in each others arms.


	3. Captain Hanson three

21 Jump Street: Captain Tom Hanson

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of 21 Jump Street they belong to their respective owners. I do own the plot and officer's Lang, Kinney, Taylor, Sands and Beckett.

The next morning found Tom and Judy in the parking lot at the back of the police station down town. Tom froze when he recognised three of the cars already parked in said car park.

He turned to his wife and noticed by the look on her face, that she also recognised said cars as well. She asked "what are Doug, Harry and Denis doing here? That's their cars."

Tom sighed "let's go and find out." He led Judy inside the station and told the guy at the desk "Tom and Judy Hanson, Captain Simmons is expecting us."

The young officer looked like he had just come out of the academy. He eyed Tom and Judy sceptically. He smirked "try a again buddy, I was told to send up and look out for two middle aged ex cops, and you two do not look like your middle aged."

Judy raised and eye brow while Tom smirked. He looked at the young officers name tag and cleared his throat "well, officer Stevens, tell me are you playing dress up and standing in for your daddy while he goes and gets the donuts? And I'm not your buddy, kid."

Judy had to stifle the wild urge to crack up. Tom smirked turned sly when the young officer scowled. Tom sighed starting to get irritated just standing there dealing with the stuck up little brat, that looked like he was not long out of his nappies.

"Look, just call Simmons and tell him Tom and Judy Hanson are here. Or better yet ring him and let me talk to him" Tom said, his tone of voice clearly exasperated.

The officer reluctantly picked up the phone and immediately pressed the button that was connected to Simmons office.

He spoke "Captain Sir, there is a man and a woman down here whom are claiming to be Tom and Judy Hanson. He wants to talk to you." He nodded and past the phone with a glare to a smirking Tom.

Tom took the phone and said "hey Simmons, you might want to get down here. Because you see I had no idea that it was bring you're child to work day today, if it is, then let me tell you, I sure as hell didn't get the memo.

Some little stuck up snot is down here playing dress up in his daddy's uniform and sitting behind his daddy's desk, refusing to let me and Judy come up to your office."

He sighed "do me a favour and get down here please, it's far to dam early in the morning for this crap." Tom past the phone back to the young officer and commented sarcastically "he's on his way." Judy playfully smacked him on the arm, and gave him a mock disapproving look. He grinned at her.

Mean while in Simmons office, Fuller had arrived along with Penhall, Ioki and Booker. Fuller said "what on earth is keeping those two? It's not like the two of them to not be on time."

As if on cue, the phone began to ring. Simmons picked up the phone and said "Simmons" He suddenly scowled "you idiot, what are you playing at? They are who they say they are. Fine put him on."

He covered the receiver and put the phone on speaker, then said "well, gentlemen we are about to find out why Tom and Judy are late."

Everyone listened as Tom's voice came over the speaker loud and clear. He sounded exasperated and his voiced was laced with more then a little sarcasm.

"Hey Simmons, you might want to get down here. Because you see I had no idea that it was bring you're child to work day today, if it is, then let me tell you, I sure as hell didn't get the memo."

They all had to stifle a snigger, Simmons included. Simmons cleared his throat. Tom went on, the sarcasm getting thicker in his tone of voice by the second.

"Some little stuck up snot is down here playing dress up in his daddy's uniform and sitting behind his daddy's desk, refusing to let me and Judy come up to your office."

Penhall and Booker doubled over in silent laughter, while Ioki and Fuller cringed and covered their faces as they shook in silent mirth. Simmons look caught between laughing and cringing.

"Do me a favour and get down here please, it's far to dam early in the morning for this crap" Tom said, sounding more then a tad exasperated and pissed.

Simmons bit his lower lip and replied "ok, Tom I'm on my way down, see you in a minute." He hung up and the others ripped up laughing, while Fuller and Simmons were chuckling.


	4. Captain Hanson four

21 Jump Street: Captain Tom Hanson

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of 21 Jump Street they belong to their respective owners. I do own the plot and officer's Lang, Kinney, Taylor, Sands and Beckett.

Once inside Simmons's office, Simmons retook his seat behind his desk. Booker commented lightly "geez Tom, what bug crawled up your ass and died?"

Doug commented leeringly waggling his eyebrows suggestively "hard night was it?" everyone groaned at the sexual pun. Tom rolled his eyes, as after almost twenty years he was used his friends antics, he never changed, and Tom would never want him to either.

He commented "two bugs crawled up my ass as a matter of fact, one this morning by the name of Officer Stevens, and another by the name of James Douglass Hanson, at eleven a clock last night."

He added dryly "Doug if your idea of a hard night is punching the pillow several times until it was arranged in a comfortable position.

Or if your eldest tried to sneak his girl friend into the house by means of his bed room window at a eleven a clock at night, then if that is your idea of a hard night, then you better your ass I did."

They all started laughing, Judy included. Fuller asked "what did you do about James's girl friend smuggling into the house?"

Tom snorted and replied "I've banned him form watching the TV for a week and he has to mow the front and back lawns, and they are by no means what you'd call small scaled."

Judy added "I made him sleep on the spare mattress in Daniel's room, and Lillian slept in his bed, where she was going to originally, but without the company of a certain male Hanson."

Harry commented "yeah I know the feeling. I and Loren have the same problem with Ryan and Juliann, trying to sneak in their boy friend or girl friend."

Booker grimaced "amen to that, Matthew and Jack, give me and Shannon the same problem, I've got visions of being made a grandfather before I'm fifty."

Doug nodded and grinned "I and Carolina are constantly busting Elizabeth and Michael for the same thing. And I agree with Booker, our kids are hell bent on making us grandparents before we're ready for it."

They all laughed knowingly at the joys and amusements of parenting. Tom cleared his throat and said "any way, how come I've been asked to come here today instead of Monday? And why was Judy asked to come along with me?"

Simmons gestured for them to take a seat before speaking. Tom Sat next to Doug and Judy sat next to him on Harry's left.

"Tom I asked you and Judy to come today, because Adam has something he wants to run by the five of you." He gestured to Fuller who nodded and began.

"Listen, as you all know, I'm due for retirement meaning the Jump Street program needs a new Captain and head." He continued when they nodded for him to go on.

"I've called for all of you to come today, because I'm transferring the control of Jump Street over to one of you five." They all knew what that meant.

Doug asked "and who is getting that job? And don't you need to be a captain as well?" Fuller nodded "correct Doug, the individual will be presented with Captain Status at the end of the month when I officially retire."

All five of them were stunned; they wondered which of them were to become a Captain and the future head of Jump Street." Ioki asked "so, who is going to be the new head guy?"

Fuller and Simmons shared a grin before Fuller replied "if he agrees, I would like to introduce you to your soon to be new Captain and boss, Tom Hanson."

Tom's eyes practically bugged and his jaw went slack as he choked out "what? Excuse me? I could have sworn you just said I was to be promoted to Captain and as the new head of Jump Street."

Fuller grinned "I did and you are if you agree." Judy let out a startled laugh, while Doug smacked Tom on the back, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Ioki and Booker grinned nodding in approval.

Booker was stilling grinning "it makes sense that the job would go to Tom. He after all does have two years as a sergeant in intelligence. And on top of that, he's got a kick ass twelve years as an agent of the CIA under his proverbial work belt."

Doug said "I agree with Booker. Tom buddy, you'd be short of a deck or two if you pass up on this. Come on honestly Captain, and the big guy at Jump Street our old territory."

Judy asked "ok let me get this straight. If I resign from my job at the D.A. what will become of me and the others?" Fuller replied "you'd been reinstated as a sergeant and given a new job as a superior officer at the Jump Street program."

He added "as for Penhall, Ioki and Booker, you three would also remain as sergeants and would also be given jobs as superior officers.

No one at Jump Street, except Tom would be able to pull rank on you. You would only take orders from Tom. But the four of you will be giving out orders to younger undercover officers."

Doug replied "I'm in no doubt. The academy is starting to get real old, if you get my meaning. I miss the chapel. I never thought I would ever get sick of target practice" they all chuckled at this, knowing exactly what he meant.

Ioki nodded "I'm with Doug; the academy really gets tedious after a while. Teaching is not really my thing. Besides I'd be back on old and familiar territory."

Booker sighed "I usually like to fight things out first, but just once and only this once, I think I'll accept and come quietly. Things are getting dam boring where I currently am. So yes I'm in as well."

Judy grinned "like you really need to ask, I'm so totally there. I miss being a cop, even if I don't miss going undercover. I still miss working with you guys; it's just not the same at the D.A. You're not as free and less restricted as we were a Jump Street."

They turned to the man who would be at the centre of everything, the man who would make the whole thing work and run smoothly.

Tom sighed and shook his head "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, but yeah I'm in to. But the fact you're making me the boss of these guys, it's more then a little daunting to say the least."

Fuller chuckled and told him "I have every faith in your ability to do this, and do it perfectly. Like for example if someone had told me that in seventeen years time I would be passing the touch down to you, then I would have laughed in their face, and branded them a fool."

He quickly added when he saw the less then friendly looks he was getting from the others, Judy and Doug especially.

"Now let me finish. Admit it Tom, back in those days you were baby faced, no one with half a brain would have taken you seriously. Remember your looks and naivety was what ended you with a spot at Jump Street in the first place."

He finished "plus, the CIA as hardened you, it has taught you discipline that you did not possess back then. It has taught you not everything is as clear as black and white. That there are worse case scenarios then a drugs bust, or homicide and car chases."

Tom nodded "he's right you guys, I'm not offended in the least, I agree with him whole heartedly. Back when I first joined the police force, just fresh and wet behind the ears out of the academy, I was far to eager, I didn't know how truly ugly this world could be."

He added "I've witnessed terrorist attacks. I was even part of a team that was sent to watch over the president, when he was getting those threats during the election four years ago.

I've killed more people then I'd like, but it was part of the job, it was either me or them. I had no such qualms about whose hind I was looking out for thank you every much."

He added with a chuckle "besides marriage and parenthood tends to mellow you out. I'm no where near as head strong and fool hardy, like I had been back in the eighties."

They all looked at Tom stunned; he truly was not the same man who had walked into the Jump Street chapel all of those years ago. Dressed in his uniform not having a clue what he was doing.

No this man was an ex highly recommended agent of the CIA. He had been involved smack right in the middle of shit they could only imagine.

Fuller had definitely picked the right guy for the job, he was going to make one hell of a Captain and leader figure. He was what these younger inexperienced cops needed.

Doug said "you've got my vote buddy. I'll take orders from you, your going to do great job I just know it." Harry smiled "absolutely, I'd been honoured to have you as my Captain any day Tom."

Booker nodded "naturally I didn't get you out of prison for noting. You're going to take Jump Street even further and make it even more of a success.

Sure this sounds out of character for me, but that is truly what I believe. You know I don't like taking orders, but I suppose taking them from you won't be too painful."

This earned a round of appreciative laughter from everyone. Tom grinned "thanks Booker, I really do appreciate you saying so, especially considering it is you who is saying it."

Judy squeezed his hand and said affectionately "Sure why the hell not? You are my husband of nearly seventeen years, and the father of my children. Why not make you my boss and my Captain? I'm all for it, you've got my support."

Tom squeezed her hand back and laughed along with the others. But everyone could see how much Tom loved his wife more then living life it self, by his eyes alone.

Simmons added "if your father were here to see you now Tom. I grantee he would be so proud of you and glad to say that you were his son.

I'm also proud of you. You've come along way since the days you spent accidentally breaking your partner's nose on patrol." Everyone burst out laughing at this, while Tom blushed and cringed in remembrance.


	5. Captain Hanson five

21 Jump Street: Captain Tom Hanson

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of 21 Jump Street they belong to their respective owners. I do own the plot and officer's Lang, Kinney, Taylor, Sands and Beckett.**

Later that afternoon Tom and Judy were sitting in the living room, discussing their new jobs that they would be starting at the end of the month. They were just about to discuss how things around the house were going to change, when they heard James's motor cycle pull up in the drive way.

They immediately knew something was not right when James entered the house, He was looking more pissed and harried then they'd ever seen him look before.

Tom asked carefully, knowing that his son had a temper to match his own. "What happened? What's got you all harassed?" James sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That day you caught me and Lily in my bed room. I wish you'd interrupted us sooner, soon enough that I never got the chance to shoot my load in side of her."

Judy yelp "oh god, James, must you be so crude?" Tom snorted and shook his head in disbelief. James never batted an eye lid.

Judy turned on Tom who was smirking "don't encourage him; I hate it when he's crude like that. He gets it from you, you do realise this right?" Tom chuckled and waved his hand "go on James, finish what ever it was you were going to say."

James sighed yet again, he seemed to be doing that a lot since he had come through the door. "If you had interrupted before then, then I wouldn't be in the current predicament that I am."

Tom frowned and asked suspiciously, having a feeling he knew what had happened, but was seriously hopping he was wrong. "What's the matter James, what's going on between you and Lily?"

James grimaced and blurted out "she's pregnant. I got her pregnant. That's what's happened." Judy paled, and felt her jaw drop. Her son telling her he'd gotten someone pregnant was not what she had been expecting.

Tom on the other hand pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, he had feared that was what his son had been about to tell him. But he had hopped against the odds that he had been wrong, obviously not.

Tom grimaced "tell me James, and be honest with me here. Why didn't you use some protection, like a condom for example? Wait a minute don't tell me, you were one of many who never bothered to pay attention in heath class weren't you?"

James scowled "it's not like I planned this or any thing." Tom snorted "well, naturally. Of course you don't plan for this, especially at your age. If you had then you wouldn't be standing here looking like someone died."

Judy said "James I had you down for being more responsible then this. Well, there is only one thing for it, you are going to deal and face the consequences of your actions. You made your bed so to speak and you're going to have to lay in it."

Tom started laughing "those bastards. Doug and Denis were talking about any one of our kids making us grandparents before we were fifty."

Judy laughed as well as looking pained at the same time "dam it they jinxed us. I don't believe it." James frowned "You two and the others were discussing that this morning?" he asked incredulously.

James added "mum dad. I'm not the only one who is making you grandparents." Tom's eyes narrowed as he asked "what do you mean, you're not the only one?"

James cringed at hearing the edge to his dad's voice. He knew his dad had a temper; it was where he had inherited his own temper from. He and his siblings just hadn't bared witness to it yet, in its ugliest form.

He shifted uncomfortably when his dad's eyes narrowed to mere slits. "She's going to kill me. But if I've got to face the consequences of my actions, then she's gonna do it as well."

He added "dad mum, Emily, she's pregnant as well. And Michael Penhall is the father." James cringed and jumped slightly when his parents practically screamed "WHAT!"

James grimaced "Emily is pregnant, and it is a Penhall she is carrying. She and Michael have been dating for a year as you already know. I swear I had no idea she and Michael were that serious, or that they were sleeping together."

Judy moaned "oh god, she's barely turned sixteen." Tom added "Jesus Christ. You turning eighteen at the end of the month, and you've already gotten your girl friend pregnant is bad enough. But this is even worse. At least you and Lily are seniors and are graduating in two months time."

James shifted from one foot to the other nervously "erm dad, that's not all" Tom visibly shook as he silently seethed "and what may I ask else do you have to have yet told me?"

James would rather have been else where then currently in the same room as his dad at that moment. He said "Before I came Home, I was with Lily and her parents telling them that she was pregnant.

Her mother was disappointed but her dad acted pretty much the same way that you're currently acting over our Emily." He finished "they'll be coming over with in the hour to discuss everything with you and mum."

Judy moaned and covered her face with her hands in exasperation. Tom opened and closed his mouth several times, when no sound came forth he gave up, he settled for glaring at James. James cringed.

Tom got up and rang Doug "Doug I want you and Carolina to bring your Michael to mine tonight at seven. Have your Elizabeth go to her friends or some where else until later."

He finished "let's just say your son and my daughter have been up to a hell of a lot more then they would have us believe.

We are going to have to sit down and have a talk, and I mean a serious talk Doug. This is no joke or fucking laughing matter." He added sarcastically "oh yeah and Doug, welcome to the Hanson family."

Tom hung up and James and Judy starting laughing. "Tom I can't believe you said that then hung up without telling Doug what you meant by that welcome to the family remark. That is going to drive Doug nuts, until he sees you tonight" Judy laughed.

Tom merely smirked and replied "oh well, let him dam well stew for a while." He added with a grimace "now lets deal with the Portman's, we'll tackle the good old Penhall's tonight."


	6. Captain Hanson six

21 Jump Street: Captain Tom Hanson

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of 21 Jump Street they belong to their respective owners. I do own the plot and officer's Lang, Kinney, Taylor, Sands and Beckett.**

As James had said, the Portman's arrived along with a red and puffy eyed Lily. As soon as Lily Saw James she was in his arms, seeking comfort. Her father glared, but one narrowed eyed glare from Tom was enough to make Mr. Portman back down. Tom commented coolly.

"I won't tolerate any of that under my own roof Mr. Portman. You are in my house, if that's how you communicate in your own home, then that's up to you. But I assure you, it is not how we are in mine."

Mr. Portman demanded "so you mean to tell me Mr. Hanson, that you and Mrs. Hanson condone this?" Tom replied "no Mr. Portman I by no means do not condone this. But it is to late now, what's done is done.

And no matter how much I do not care for this situation, it is not going to make it go away." Judy added "I also do not condone this, but as my husband said, what's done is done.

They knew of the consequences before they went a head and started sleeping together." She added "now they must deal with the consequences of their actions, they made their beds, and now they will have to lay in them."

Tom went on "Lily is much and as equally to blame as is my son. They both knew the consequences of what they were doing, and the risks that were involved. My son, he did not get your daughter pregnant on his own."

Judy said matter factly "I'm certain you and your wife have heard the term it takes two to Tango? Well let me tell you before you start to blame this all on my son. That little saying also applies to them as well."

Mrs. Portman sighed "we're aware of this, or at least I am" she shot her husband a very black glare. "We do not wish to cause an argument, or to be on bad terms with each other. We are after all good as family and in laws."

Mr. Portman sighed in defeat. "I really do like James; he is a polite and usually a responsible young man. It's just when a father's little girl is gotten pregnant, said father tends to become defensive."

Tom scowled "yeah do I know the meaning of getting defensive over my little girls, you've got one, and I've got two of them." He added at Mr. Portman's knowing chuckle.

"And by some sick coincidence, I do know how you feel about Lily, Seeing as I've been informed that Emily the second eldest of my children is also pregnant, and at sixteen."

Mr. and Mrs. Portman were stunned. Mrs. Portman said "and I take it you are not overly thrilled about this either?" Tom snorted and replied dryly "not even close, not even dam close."

Judy added "and to make things even worse, the father of the baby is the eldest son of mine and Tom's best friend of almost eighteen years." Tom added "Christ, we even worked with this man, and will be doing so again at the end of the month."

Mr. Portman grimaced and commented sympathetically "wow, now that is awkward." Lily spoke up "how did you and Mrs. Hanson find out about Emily, when I know for a fact Emily was far too terrified to tell either of you?"

James answered "I did. I told them." Lily glared at her boy friend and asked "how could you rat out your sister? It wasn't your place to tell them, it was hers."

James glared "it is my place when she had no dam well intentions of saying anything, until it became obvious that she was pregnant, and even a simpleton could have figure it out." He scowled "she can hate me all she dam well pleases.

But if me and you have to come clean and face the music with the good old parental's, then she sure as hell is going to as well." He finished irritably "if she can't do the time, then she shouldn't do the crime, simple as that."

Mr. Portman chuckled "you do realise lad, that you'd made one hell of a cop, with that attitude don't you?" James chuckled along with his father. "It is in my blood Mr. Portman, my grandfather was a cop, before my father became one.

And I have every intention of joining the academy as soon as I graduate. Christ, my mother was even a cop." Tom commented lightly "Your mother and I soon will be cops again as well." James turned surprised "you will?"

Tom and Judy both nodded grinning. Judy told him "your father and I are rejoining the police force. I'll be reinstated to sergeant at the end of the month, and will be working as a superior officer at the Jump Street program.

You remember the job and program I was at along with your father before you and your brother and sisters were born?" Tom added "I was a sergeant before I quit the police force entirely and became an agent of the CIA."

He grinned and added "well at the end of the month, I will be promoted to Captain Status. And I will also be taking over Adams job at Jump Street, when he retires." James grinned widely "you mean you'll be the Captain and the leader of the Jump Street program?

That Uncle Adam is finally retiring and turning the reins and control over to you?" Tom nodded and smirked "and you won't believe this your mother, your uncles Doug, Harry and Denis will have to take orders from me.They will be doing the same job and have the same ranking as your mother."

James joked "do you fancy giving me a job if I manage to get through the academy?" Tom, he replied half jokingly and half serious. "I might just have to. Seeing as if you're truly anything like me, then you'd never make it on patrol because of your youthful looks."

Tom cleared his throat "any way back to the current situation at hand. Lily is going to need support once the baby is born. And I assure you she'll get it, in the form of James paying her child support. It is only right that he does, he is the father after all."

Mr. and Mrs. Portman nodded in agreement "good" said Mr. Portman. "As long as we agree on that, then things should run smoothly, or as smoothly as it can for teenage parents."

Lily spoke up "I'd thought I might as well make it clear here and now. This is a Hanson I am currently carrying, and the last name Hanson is what it will be having, and what will be put on the birth certificate."

James added "besides. I and Lily have already discussed this. And have decided it will also be her name to, as soon as I graduate from the academy, if I get accepted of course." Lily finished "we've decided when James's graduates from the academy, that we are going to get married, and get a place together after we graduate."

Judy asked "what do you mean have we've graduated?" Lily smiled and replied "I'm also joining the academy as well. I want to be an officer of the law, I want to help others. And that is exactly what I intend to do."

Lily glared at her parents when she saw they were about to protest "I will marry James with or without your blessing, just know that." Mrs. Portman replied "that's not the problem; we approve of James and would be honoured to have him as a son in law."

Mr. Portman finished "it's the profession you've chosen that worries us dear." Lily replied "Why on earth should it be a problem? You are a judge dad. And you mum are a lawyer. Why can't I be a cop? It is what I want to do.

You two work in professions concerning the law, I wish to do the same. Mr. Hanson is to be a Captain, and run his own department. And even Mrs. Hanson is a sergeant of the police and will being working at the same program."

She finished firmly "I will do this with or without your blessing; it is my life and my decision to make not yours. I'm sorry if you do not agree with this assessment, but that is how I feel."

Tom added "not to stick my nose in where is not wanted or anything along those lines. But if and when they manage to graduate the academy, I will give both of them jobs at the Jump Street chapel as undercover officers, under my control and lead."

He added carefully in less turn the Portman's even more against the idea "It can be dangerous, but I'm certain when the time comes both my son and your daughter will be capable of doing their jobs.

The academy will never allow a trainee to graduate if they can not hold their own in a crisis and desperately dangerous situations. We can not afford to put the public in jeopardy." Mr. and Mrs. Portman sighed defeated, knowing Tom was right and, they also trusted his judgment completely.


	7. Captain Hanson seven

21 Jump Street: Captain Tom Hanson

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of 21 Jump Street they belong to their respective owners. I do own the plot and officer's Lang, Kinney, Taylor, Sands and Beckett.**

Later that evening around five a clock, Emily arrived home. She brought Michael with her for dinner as planned with her parents that morning. Little did either she or Michael know was that they were in for one hell of a nasty surprise, when they entered and her father took one look at Michael, Emily was immediately on alert.

Her father was not known to go around glaring at people for no reason at all; especially considering said glare was being aimed at her boy friend, and the eldest son of his best friend and old partner.

She placed her school bag on the floor near the couch. She noticed James was glaring at her, whilst Lily looked at her sympathetically. That sent warning bells off inside of her head.

Why would Lily be looking at her like that and her brother glaring at her, his irritation evident from over a mile away? Even her mother looked less then friendly to say the least.

There was a tense air during the meal. Her father would not look her in the eye, but spent most of the time looking at Michael lividly. Michael was starting to become afraid.

Around seven when her father continued to ignore her and had sent Daniel and Trinity to stay with the next door neighbour until Judy came to collect them later on.

Emily was about to ask what the hell was going on, when there was a knock at the door. Her father got up from his chair and placed the news paper on the coffee table before he left to answer the door.

Both she and Michael went ridged and the colour drained entirely from their faces when they discovered it was Doug and Carolina Penhall, Michael's parents.

Elizabeth wasn't even with them. Something was going on, and both she and Michael had a feeling they weren't going to like it.

Doug went to greet his friend like usual, but frowned when Tom merely brushed him off and went to sit next to Judy, who was also looking less then friendly at the Penhall's.

Doug and Carolina took a seat and Doug asked curiously "what's going on? What bug crawled up your ass and died Tom?" Doug instantly wished he hadn't said anything when Tom merely glared at him.

Tom replied coolly, with an edge to his voice. "As I mentioned over the phone earlier on, my daughter and your son, have not been up front with us to say the least. To say their relationship was less then innocent would be a gross understatement."

Doug asked half jokingly and half serious "What, please do not tell me you caught them in the act, like you did with your James and his girl friend Lily?"

Tom snorted and laughed a mirthless laugh that made everyone, including Doug cringe at the sound of it. "Caught them in the act? Oh no I assure I never caught them in the act, other wise I would have personally castrated your son a lot sooner then I actually planned to."

He added "trust me if I'd caught them, then we would not be sitting here right now having this conversation. I and Judy would only have to deal with being made grandparents once, instead of twice, and only from one of our children and not two them."

Judy commented sweetly "tell me Emily, have you been feeling little under the weather of late?" She added "have you and Michael been busy covering your asses so you did not have to face either me or your father?"

Emily suddenly felt very ill indeed. She turned to face James and Lily, and noticed James was glaring at her and Michael, while Lily was looking at her with that sympathetic look again.

Carolina sighed "ok what the hell did I miss? Why do Tom and Judy look ready to kill my son and their daughter?" Judy and Tom were pissed and Doug could tell.

Tom spoke up "remember today at the meeting Doug, where you and Denis made those cracks about our children hell bent on making us grandparents before we were fifty? Well put it this way you spoke far to dam soon."

Doug nearly choked and spluttered "you better not be telling me what I think you are." Tom spat "what? That your son has knocked up my daughter. Well if you were thinking that, then you'd be fucking right."

Everyone cringed when Doug and Carolina exclaimed **"WHAT!"** Doug turned to his son and asked "is this true have you gone and got Emily pregnant?"

Michael lowered his head and nodded. Doug barked "answer me I can't hear you. Did you or did you not get Emily pregnant?"

Michael snarled "yes. It was an accident it was never supposed to have happened this way. But I don't regret it either." He added "I will take responsibility for my actions and will be there for the baby when he or she is born."

Emily stuttered "how did you find out?" James spat "that would be my doing." Emily glared murderously at her brother and yelled "how fucking dare, you I trusted you to not say anything?"

James snarled "screw you. I'm sick of covering for you, when you wake up of a morning puking your guts out. I sure as hell didn't appreciate finding my younger sister taking a pregnancy test."

He turned on Michael "and you, you little fuckmook, your supposed to be my best friend, and what did you go and do? You went and knocked my sister up you ass."

He finished turning to his sister with a venomous glare "if me and Lily have to face our parents and come clean about her pregnancy, you sure as fucking hell aren't gonna get way with it, and come out smelling like roses thank you very much."

Tom commented "take it easy James. Michael is not completely to blame here; he is still your best friend no matter what. Your sister shares just as much and equal blame as he does."

Emily spat "your one to dam talk, you knocked Lily up. And you think you have any dam right to judge either my self or Michael."

James growled "there is a big dam difference and you fucking know it. Lily is not sixteen and she sure as hell ain't my baby sister. Her older brother Kyle is not my best friend.

I'll be eighteen at the end of the month; Lily will be also eighteen in two month's time. She and I will be graduating in two months time.

I've been dating Lily since she and I were fifteen and a half. You and Michael have only been dating a year if that. Yeah you bet your ass there is a hell of a lot of difference here."

Judy barked **"ENOUGH!** You two going at each others throats isn't going to solve anything." Doug commented "you are going to take responsibility for your actions Michael. Tell me why the hell did you not use any protection? Did I not teach you a dam thing?"

Michael replied "we did use protection, we used a condom. But afterwards when I pulled out I discovered the Condom had broken. It was an accident. It's not like either I or Emily could have predicted that the condom was going to break during us making love. Give me a break."

Tom smirked at Doug "as I said over the phone welcome to the Hanson family. I bet me hanging up right after I said that and not explaining what I meant, seriously got up your ass didn't it?"

Doug snorted "I've been going fucking nuts for the last four and a half hours trying to figure out what you meant by that comment you little shit."

Tom sniggered at the mock and playful glare Doug threw his way. Judy and Carolina laughed at their husbands antics. They never changed and most likely never would.

Doug snorted "I guess welcome to the Penhall family is also in order as well. Dam, you've always been like family since we worked together as partners. But now it's official, I can't really say it's a hardship either."

Tom grinned "to true, it's not a hardship at all." '


End file.
